


One Of The Girls

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, Gender Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sits there, drinking and dreaming, wishing she could be more like the other girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Of The Girls

Riley sighed and sipped at her wine. She closed her eyes and shook her head, placing the glass back on the bar. Really, what the fuck was she doing here? What had she been thinking? It had seemed like such a good idea at the time and she’d had the most amazing time getting ready. She couldn’t help but smile as she remembered, swirling the wine around as her thoughts drifted back a couple of hours.

_She’d taken her time getting ready, starting with a long soak in a hot bubble bath; candles lit around her and a glass of wine in her hand. She’d taken care shaving her legs, removing all the hair before moving up to her groin. With a fresh razor and a scowl on her lips, she’d shaved her cock and balls, wishing not for the first time that she could take the blade and just slice the fucking things off. Forcing herself to take a deep breath, she pushed the thought away and continued removing hair from her torso then her underarms. Climbing out of the bath, she moved to the mirror and shaved her face then plucked her eyebrows. She peered critically at her reflection before nodding, pleased with what she saw. Liberally applying body lotion all over her body, she towelled her hair dry and opened up her closet, grabbing a suitcase from the back._

_Biting her lower lip and holding her breath, she unlocked the case and flipped the lid. Her heart swelled at the clothing in front of her and she picked up a dark red dress and held it against her. She grinned widely and placed it on the bed, pulling out a black padded bra, matching panties and black tights. Pulling the panties up her legs, she carefully tucked her cock back in them, and then turned to the full length mirror. She frowned at her appearance; not perfect but it would have to do. Stepping into the tights, she smoothed them up her legs, wiggling her toes and slipping her feet into a pair of plain black pumps with two inch heels._

_She picked up the bra and pulled it on, adjusting the padding and cupping the material in the palm of her hands. She stroked her thumb over it and tried to imagine herself playing with her own breasts, thumb teasing her own nipple, rather than padding fabric._

_Running a hand over her face, she shook her head and told herself to snap out of it. She picked up the dress and held it against her, unable to stop herself from smiling, twirling around in front of her mirror. Pulling it on over her head, she smoothed the skirt down over her thighs then turned to the mirror, her face lighting up at her reflection. She looked beautiful, and the dress was perfect - she’d fallen in love with it in the store window and bought it straight away, telling the clerks it was a present, but she hadn’t had chance to wear it until tonight._

Although now she found herself wishing she’d stayed at home – that maybe she’d still be feeling perfect, feeling beautiful if she had, rather than the imposter she was like feeling right now. All around her were so many women, all so feminine, so beautiful, so perfect with their tiny waists and their delicate hands and their thin legs and their – mostly – real breasts. And then there was her; sure she’d had compliments on her dress and jewellery and that cute guy had bought her a drink, but then she remembered how badly she got beaten last time she’d taken a guy up on an offer and he’d got a glimpse of what was under her dress so she definitely wasn’t going to go through that again. 

So she was just going to sit here, with her disgusting masculine body and her big hands and her muscular legs and her padded bra. She was fairly sure no-one could tell, no-one except for her, but oh how she wished that she could be more like the other girls.

~El Fin~


End file.
